


Ian and Mickey Go To Pride

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian convinces Mickey to go to pride, Mickey is hesitant but winds up having a great time.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Ian and Mickey Go To Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Based off some tweets I saw and couldn't help but want a fic about

It was the month of June, which also happened to be pride month. Mickey never cared much for it, he might of been open with being gay now, considering he was married to Ian and he was now pretty much comfortable with his sexuality. But he never really cared for pride month or anything. Or at least that was until Ian was wanting to take him to it. He was laying in bed, next to Ian and listening to Ian ramble about how fun it was. “C’mon Mick,” Ian pleaded and Mickey just sighed. “It's so much fun Mickey! Trust me!” Ian said as he continued to plead with Mickey, Ian obviously really wanted to go.

It wasn’t that he  _ didn’t  _ want to go, the thought just made him nervous as fuck. He hadn’t always had a great memory of the whole pride idea. Terry used to force him and his brothers to protest at pride when they were younger, and it got even worse when Terry had started getting suspicious Mickey was gay. “Are you sure man? What about all those fuckin’ queer bashing protesters and shit?” Mickey said in an attempt to reason with why they shouldn’t go. Ian just sighed, “Mickey, trust me they’re nothing, did you forget I literally protested against them at one point? They definitely aren’t gonna bother us and i’ve probably argued and shut down most of them already.” Ian said with a grin. Ian was right though, they shouldn’t be worried about them. 

“I know, it’s just,” Mickey said with a sigh. “Terry used to make me protest and shit, with my brothers. I guess that it just makes me nervous to go or some shit because of that.” He said and gave another sigh, thinking about how much of an ass Terry was. Ian frowned and had a concerned, look on his face. Despite them being married, there was still a lot about Mickey’s past he hadn’t told Ian yet. Mostly because he’s tried to repress the memories so much and it just made him anxious to bring them back up. Ian could tell Mickey was stressed, and reached a hand out to Mickey's face, cupping it and running his thumb along his cheek. “Mickey, I know it might be hard, but trust me, I’m sure you’d have a blast and it’d be great for you, to replace those bad memories with good ones instead,” Ian said lovingly at Mickey, his thumb continuing to stroke Mickeys cheek.

Mickey let out a shaky sigh and nodded his head. “You’re right, fuck Terry, I’m allowed to go enjoy it and be happy, and replace those memories with good ones,” Mickey said as Ian gave him a smile that said,  _ “I’m proud of you.” _ . “Maybe I’ll even fuckin see him and can give him a giant fuck you or some shit.” He said and gave a small laugh. Ian just grinned, and reached over and gave Mickey a soft but comforting kiss. “We’re gonna have so much fun,” Ian said and gave Mickey another kiss which ultimately led to a make out.

———————————————

Several days had passed, and now it was the day of pride, Mickey was nervous as he suspected he would be. But he wasn’t going to back out, he needed this, he  _ deserved  _ this, to be happy and be proud of his sexuality with people who were proud of theirs too. He looked around the train cab, Ian had his hand on Mickey’s thigh and looked over to him, with a huge grin on his face. “We’re gonna have so much fun Mick!” he said excitedly and Mickey gave him a smile. Ian was really god damn cute when he was excited. 

Ian leaned over, kissing Mickey and Mickey gladly let him. “Not gonna lie, I’m nervous as fuck.” He said as they broke away from the kiss. Ian just held onto Mickey’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile. “We’re gonna have a blast, don’t worry.” He said and soon the train came to their stop. They got off, and already there were signs pointing towards where pride was being held and people all dressed up for it, heading towards the event. But Mickey was no longer nervous, he realized there was nothing to truly be worried about. All it was was just people celebrating their sexuality and such. People being proud of themselves and open about themselves. Hell, many of the people there also probably went through struggles as well and here, was a place to celebrate what they overcame. 

Ian glanced over to Mickey, a big smile plastered to his face. Mickey looked over at him and smiled back. “Ready to show me around?” He asked and Ian just took his hand in his own, leading him through the crowds and towards all the fun festivities. They first went to the vendor booths, which Mickey admittedly had a field day at. He grabbed all sorts of things, pride pins, flags, even rainbow fucking condoms. “Mickey, where the hell are we even going to put all of this stuff?” Ian asked as Mickey held handfuls of goodie bags filled with random items. Mickey just smiled, “Who cares, I’m keeping it though!” He said excitedly, as they walked towards where some concerts and other like events were being held. The parade itself was starting in about 30 minutes too, so they’d have to find themselves a spot to go sit. 

They enjoyed watching some people play random pieces of music, and then there were even people getting up and talking about their stories, how they came out and came to accept their sexuality, Mickey realized how many other people truly went through some of the same struggles he has. Mickey realized how much he truly enjoyed pride already, and the parade and half the other activities hadn’t even started, he realized how safe he was here. Ian and him continued to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. They got stopped a few times, people wanting to thank Ian for how he helped them back when he had his whole “Gay Jesus” thing going on. It made Mickey proud though, to see how many people his husband had actually helped before things got a bit out of hand. 

Things were beginning to wrap up, and he and Ian made their way towards the train station to head back home. As they were walking, Mickey glanced over to Ian. “How’d you start. Y’know helping out all those kids before?” he asked Ian. Ian glanced over to him, giving a small smile. “I kinda just started volunteering at some youth centers..” He paused for a moment. “I guess I just realized how much I enjoyed helping them though, like getting them out of shitty household situations and shit. But I kinda let it get out of hand in the end.” Ian said and smiled at Mickey. Obviously curious about Mickey’s sudden curiosity about it. Mickey just nodded. “I’d like to help out like that, fuck, maybe one day we could open our own youth center or some shit.” Mickey said and looked over to Ian. Ian was just grinning, “I’m proud of you Mick, and sure, one day we will.” 


End file.
